


Like Cats and Dogs

by plinys



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Twilight References, Werewolves, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura realizes that she just might be Kristen Stewart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> I saw you requesting werewolf Danny and couldn't help but write this treat!

“So, the entire Summer Society is actually made up of a bunch of werewolves?”

“Pretty much.”

“Is that a known thing on campus or?”

Danny shrugs her shoulders unhelpfully.

“Do you have to be werewolves to join or is that one of those things that happens afterwards.”

She keeps a nearly straight face and says, “our initiation ritual involves drinking the blood of the sisters that have come before us on the full moon and then transforming into our inner beastly forms.”

“Oh, well that’s,” the word on the tip of her tongue is _neat,_ but that doesn’t seem to fit just right.

“Awful,” Carmilla, who has just walked into their dorm room, finishes for her.

“I wasn’t going to say awful,” Laura insists, “I was going to say _interesting_ or _slightly freaky_ or- something.”

“I was kidding,” Danny says, her lips curling up into a smile, before she tacks on the word, “mostly,” just to watch the mild look of distress that no doubt flashes up onto Laura’s face.

“You’re awful.”

“She really is,” Carmilla sideline comments again.

Which starts something between her and Danny – a mild exchange of half-hearted insults, nothing up to their usual standards. She always used to joke that they fought like cats and dogs, never realizing exactly how right she had been, but really given how crazy her life had been ever since she came to this school she should have seen this one coming.

There’s a voice in the back of her head that sounds freakishly like Perry asking if there is anyone she knows that could be classified as _normal._

The answer would probably be no.

“Laura,” Danny says, snapping her out of her thoughts, and back to the mild disagreement between the other two women.

“Uh, yes, sorry I kind of zoned for a second there.”

Danny laughs a little, and Carmilla rolls her eyes once more with a teasing, “of course,” before one of them finally explains the question that they had needed her opinion on.

“Which is cooler - werewolves or vampires?”

“You guys know I can’t actually answer that without-“ she pauses, sudden realization sinking over her and making her unable to even finish her thought. Instead her mind jumps from one thing to another as she looks between the vampire that is her girlfriend, and the werewolf that is also kind of her girlfriend as well – it’s complicated to say the least. Both of whom are looking at her with an expectant stare as if somehow thinking any moment now she is going to blurt out which one of them has the cooler paranormal alter ego or something.

Except that’s the last thing on her mind, because she’s still stuck on the realization that her life is turning out to be almost exactly like some terrible romance novel.

And rather than explaining that to the two of them, Laura finds herself blurting out, “oh god, I’m Kristen Stewart.”

There’s three seconds of silence between Carmilla breaks it with a relatively loud, “what the hell?”

Danny gives her a confused look as well, “you know, Laura, that doesn’t even answer the question.”

“Obviously what she meant to say was vampires are ten times better-“

“Oh please! Don’t even star you.”

“No- that’s not what I mean,” Laura says suddenly,  “I know that I didn’t answer the questions, and I wasn’t going to choose between you two but, then I realized that and well,” she looks between the two of them again, both of which who are giving her blank stares, which apparently means she has to explain everything to them.

Sure okay, Laura should have expected that Carmilla wouldn’t have caught the reference.

After all she was a three hundred year old vampire, and probably had a lot better things to be doing than watching extremely inaccurate romance movies (though she was pretty certain that they had first, but Danny – Danny should have been able to. After all, she had been the one that helped pirate those movies before.

“Twilight,” Laura offers, when their blank stares as become far too much.

That word has an instant effect on the two of them.

Carmilla gives a little snort before falling back onto the bed (Laura’s not her own) far too gracefully to even be real (then again Carmilla has years to work on her grace).

While Danny, one the other hand, twists her face into this awful sort of grimace before she says, “those books are trash. And trust me, I know literature.”

“Finally something we can agree upon.”

She’s pretty sure the weirdest thing she’s ever seen is the sight before her eyes as Carmilla and Danny _high five_ each other (or well Danny low fives cause she’s extremely tall and Carmilla is lying down, but it still happens, and that is really the shocking thing).

“I never read the books,” Laura admits a moment later, which cues more groans from the other two women, “but I watched the movies, and hello- I’m Kristen Stewart, or Bella- whichever you want to call her, but I’m her.”

“No.”

“Uh, yeah,” Laura insists, pointing at Carmilla as she says, “You’re Edward-“

“Sorry, sweetheart, last time I checked I didn’t sparkle.”

“And Danny’s Jacob,” she says, spinning around to point at Danny, who just grimaces.

“No, thank you. I’m not about to go date Taylor Swift.”

“This isn’t something you get a choice in,” Laura insists, “I mean, the Taylor Swift thing is, but the Twilight thing, yeah, no, it’s just a thing that is, and you both have to accept this.”

“Alternatively, we could _not._ ”

“That’s two things we agree on, might be a new record.”

“It probably is.”

This time it’s Laura’s turn to roll her eyes, not that either of them are paying her any attention, at least she doesn’t think that they are.

“I hate you both,” she says, though her smile betrays her words.

“Nah, you love us, just accept it.”

“Oh I have. I’m just stuck here wondering how I ended up making that _terrible_ mistake.”

 


End file.
